


Book and Heart

by Ambereyes90



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyes90/pseuds/Ambereyes90
Summary: I've turned this into a three shot after several requests to continue it...After they set off on their hundred year quest Lucy and Natsu have something to give each other.





	1. Chapter 1

The team had been traveling for three days when Lucy sat beside him one night when the others were sleeping, and it was his turn for watch. He watched every movement she made as she looked at the sky and smiled before her brown eyes turned to him. "Thank you, Natsu." She said making him look confused. "For getting all of this approved and together, just to wander around hoping to find Aquarius."

He grinned. "Of course, Lucy." He watched as she looked back at the sky before looking at the bag she carried with her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I have something that I think you should have." She said softly as she grabbed the bag. "I shoved it in the bag before you and Happy showed up." She pulled an object from her bag. "This is what Gray and I used to try to help you when you fought Zeref. I was able to rewrite it so that when he died, you didn't."

"The book…" He said looking at it.

She held it out. "You should hold onto it. It's not really connected to you like it was but it's still your life, all your memories and who you are."

He looked at it a minute before he shook his head and pushed it back to her. "You keep it."

"Natsu-."

He smirked at her. "You saved me, Lucy. When you risked yourself to write in this and save me… I couldn't ask for anyone better to protect me." She looked at him shocked. "I want you to keep it."

"Natsu, are you sure? I mean it might not be connected the way it was but it could still hurt you." She said worried.

Natsu just gave her another smirk. "I'm sure my life is safe with you." Lucy smiled as she held it to her chest.

"I'll take real good care of it. I promise." She said as he looked at her and tilted his head. "What?"

"I just…" He shrugged. "I know you'll keep good care of it, I was just wondering if you would trust me with something." She looked confused. "Maybe… your heart?" She gasped, she didn't expect him to be talking like this but she felt herself melt as he watched her reaction. She stared at him before she gave a slight nod.

"As long as you promise to take care of it." She said making him grin and nod.

"The best care." He agreed. "So you'll let me have it?"

Lucy smiled and heaved a soft sigh. "You've always had it, Natsu." He looked at her and smiled. "For a very long time now, you've carried my heart with you." The two sat looking at each other with small smiles on their faces. "Natsu, I…"

"I love you, Lucy." He said quickly, watching as she jumped and locked her eyes with his as a tint crossed her face. "I meant it when I said we'll be together forever."

Lucy slowly smiled and nodded. "I love you too, Natsu. Forever." Natsu leaned forward gently pressing his lips to hers in a soft unsure kiss. They looked at each other as they parted, both smiling before Lucy pulled his scarf making them kiss again. This time with more love and passion.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu grinned as he sat in a booth with Lucy beside him, both watching Happy and Pantherlily trying to escape the tiny hands of three year old twins. It had been almost three years since they head gone on their quest for Aquarius' key and nearly four months since they returned victorious. It had been nearly three years since the night he sat with Lucy under the stars telling each other their feelings exchangind a book for a heart. Lucy leaned into him with a soft smile as he wrapped his arm around her. It was widely known now that the two had gotten together while on their quest, and the teasing had died down finally, leaving the two to share these little moments without fear of being tormented by the other guild mates. Pantherlily yelled as the little boy nearly grabbed his tail, making Lucy giggle.

"they're so full of energy." Lucy said watching the two. They had been running around for hours now. Natsu chuckled as Lucy shook her head. "I don't think they got it from Levy or Gajeel, they look ready to drop." She said looking over to the side where the two sat lounging in a booth, exhausted.

"at least they can get some reliefe when they come here." Natsu smirked as he looked at one of his old rivals. Gajeel was slouched on the bench with Levy laying her head on his chest dozing off. "they've got the guild to help when they need it." He smirked. "and it's not like they can really get into trouble here."

"yeah, you and Gray destroy this place daily." Laucy laughed as he grinned at her. "not like they can do anything worse."

"never underestimate a dragon slayer kid." He grinned and chuckled as he looked back as Pantherlily cried out after finally being caught. He watched as the twin giggled and ganged up on the poor exeed. Happy rushed in and swipped him from the twins before making them chase after the two cats again.

"they're so cute, running around." Lucy smiled as she watched the twins get destracted by Carla who managed to get them to sit down and color with her. The two male cats stared in disbelief as she ket them calm. It didn't take long before they were curled up sound asleep, crayons still in hand as they slept. "guess they finally ran out of energy for the night." Lucy smiled as she watched Levy and Gajeel walk over to talk witih Wendy and Carla before Levy gently pulled the twins into her arms and the little family left for the night. "poor Levy."

"poor Gajeel." Natsu smirked. "he's got the twins and Levy." Lucy elbowed him making him chuckle more as she shook her head.

"I'm going to head home." Lucy sighed. "it's getting pretty late."

"yeah, I'll go with you." He said as he stood up beside her. Happy watched them stand and flew to their side.

"we're going home for the night, you coming too?" Lucy asked him. He looked back at the guild members still having fun and celebrating Gray and Juvia's engagement. "you can stay, just don't be too late." She smiled at him. "you want to make sure you get plenty of sleep before we pick a new job tomorrow."

"aye!" he smiled and fley back off.

Natsu smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist as they headed for the door, she looked at Happy once before they left. "he'll be fine." Natsu told her. "you're like a worried mother." He laughed.

"well Happy is like a kid sometimes." Lucy sighed. "and I do worry about him." She gave him a small smile. "I worry about you too." Natsu just laughed as they made their way back to the house he had modified once they arrived back perniantly to include bedrooms for Happy and one for him and Lucy. He had it planned out and had asked his friends at the guild to help him add on as a surprise for Lucy, they were able to get it done in a matter of a couple days and he asked Lucy to move into his home and get rid of her apartment. She happily agreed and moved in the next day.

"you worry about everyone too much." he said as they reached the walkway to the little house.

"I worry about all my friends. Our guild makes it very hard not to worry about people." She said as he smirked. She shook her head. "i wonder how crazy Juvia's going to make the wedding." She gave a small smile.

"probably going to try to invite the whole world so they'll all know." Natsu laughed.

Lucy smirked at him. "well getting married is a huge thing and especially when you really love each other. It's supposed to be this huge thing that everyone celebrates. It's supposed to be every girls dream."

Natsu listened to her as they reached the house. "do you dream of that?" he asked making her turn and looked at him.

She shrugged. "not really. when I was a little girl it was always made out to be magical, but as I got older and it just turned into a way for the family to get money and land and all…" she shrugged again. "it kind of lost all that specaillness." She smiled up at him. "whether I get married or not I'm perfectly fine as long as I get to be with you." She watched as he grinned and pulled her into a loving kiss.

"so you don't want to get married?" he asked when she pulled him with her into the house.

"it's not something I dream about happening." She told him. "if you want to get married then we can if not, I am happy being at your side." Natsu nodded. "now come on." She said as she pulled his scarf to make him lean down and kiss her.

**Line***

Lucy sighed as she walked around the house picking up and cleaning the mess the twins had left behind after she had offered to watch them so Levy and Gajeel could have a day to themselves. They were like little terrors running through the house, trying to play with everything and anything. She sighed, she should have waited to watch them until Natsu and Happy got back from their job in the next town. She had stayed to try to help with the twins letting the two go off on their own. Now that she had moved in with Natsu she wasn't focused on needing to take a ton of jobs to be able to pay for her apartment.

She paused as she walked passed her book shelf. She furrorwed her brow as she looked at the spines, reading the titles before she gasped and looked back at the door. There were a couple missing and one was one of the most important book in the world. She quickly pulled her shoes on and started out the door, making her way to Gajeel and Levy's home. She knocked and waited.

"Lu?" Levy answered confused. "is everything okay?"

"yeah, I just have a question for Shutora. I think she might have grabbed a couple of the books from my shelf before she left."

Levy gasped. "I'm so sorry, Lucy."

"it's fine really." Lucy shook her head. "she can read them, there's just one that I really need back before she gets to it." She said. "it's Natsu."

"oh no." Levy turned from the door. "Tora!" Levy called as she led Lucy through the house to the back where Shutora was sitting with a stack of books and Yaje was sparing with Gajeel. "Tora." She put her hands on her hips making the two stop sparring and look over. Shutora looked up and seemed to panic. "did you take books from aunt Lucy?"

"I just want to read." She half whined making the two women sigh and walk over, bending down in front of her as Gajeel and Yaje walked over wondering what was going on.

"I don't mind if you read the books I have." Lucy smiled at her. "just make sure you ask first." She said as she turned and started going through the pile. "you see there's a really important book that you grabbed." Lucy explained as she pulled out the red coverd book with what looked like a bullet hole in it.

"this book is really important." Levy said. "if anything happens to it, it can hurt Uncle Natsu." The girl looked at her mother confused.

"that's that book connected to salamander." Gajeel said as he saw what Lucy held.

Lucy nodded as Levy answered. "yeah, it's the E.N.D. book. Apparently our daughter decided she wanted to read the books Lucy had and she managed to get her hands on it."

"I shouldn't have had it out like that." Lucy said with a small smile. "it's safe, there's no harm done. You enjoy those books okay?" she smiled at the little girl who gave a small smile and nodded. "I've got some more too when you're done."

"thank you Aunt Lucy." She smiled brightly as Lucy nodded with a smile.

"I'm still sorry, Lu." Levy sighed as they stood.

Lucy shook her head. "it's okay. Really."

"I'll make sure she gets them all back to you." Levy said as they walked back to the front door leaving Gajeel to look after the twins again.

"thanks, Levy. I'll see you later." Lucy waved as she made her way back home with E.N.D. book wrapped tightly in her arms. She placed it on the highest shelf when she arrived back, making sure it wouldn't happen again. She turned just as the door opened as Natsu and Happy arrived home. "welcome home." She smiled. "how was the job?" she asked as she hugged Happy as Natsu grinned, dropping his bag on the floor.

"we got the whole reward." Happy smiled before he flew and pulled a fish from his pack. "look what I got."

"that's a big fish." She smiled at him before he flew off to eat. Lucy smiled happily at Natsu as he walked closer.

"how was it staying here?" Natsu asked.

"had a little issue. I watched the twins earlier and Shutora is taking after Levy. She got into my books." Natsu tilted his head. "your book was there."

"is she okay?" he asked worried about the little girl.

"she's fine, I found out that she snuck away with some of my books before she had a chance to get into that one. I have it hidden on the top shelf so she cant get to it but it stays safe." She smiled happily as she pointed to where she had hidden the book away. "So, you got the whole reward. I guess you didn't go breaking the whole town." She teased.

Natsu shook his head. "nope, I wanted to make sure I had enough."

"enough?" she looked confused. "enough for what?"

Natsu grinned as he held something out in his hand. "Happy and me have been saving up for a long time." He said.

"is that…?"

Natsu grinned and gave a nod. "Gray and Mira said I had to get you a proper one so I went looking for one and this was perfect. So we started doing jobs and saving up to get it. Do you like it? What do you say?"

Lucy looked at the ring then at Natsu waiting for her response. She smiled and shook her head with a soft sigh. "of course I'll marry you, Natsu." She smiled at him. "you're such an idiot." Natsu laughed before she pulled him closer and kissed him before she slid the ring on her finger.

"so you like it?" Natsu asked suddenly worried as he stood with her in his arms as she looked at the beautiful ring.

"I love it, Natsu. You're right, it's perfect." She smiled back up at him as he grinned at her. He would continue toprotect her heart as her husband while she held his life safely as his wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu and Lucy laughed as Gray was forced to do Juvia's bidding. She was seven months pregnant and more demanding than ever. Lucy leaned into Natsu as he grinned, amused by his friend. It had been almost one year since they had been married. Their first anniversary was coming in a week and Lucy had gotten Natsu to agree to take the week of their anniversary and go on a trip with her. Happy had decided he would rather stay with Carla for the week besides he knew what they wanted to do on that week. Natsu wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer as he furrowed his brow. "you okay, Luce?" he asked.

She nodded. "just tired."

"you sure?" he asked as he looked at her.

She sat up looking at him. "I'm just tired. Really." she gave a small smile."

"you smell sick." He said as he took another sniff. "well not like sick, but something." He said tilting his head confused. Lucy raised a brow as he looked at her with a mixture of confustion, and worry.

"I'm fine Natsu." She said shaking her head. "besides, I can't be sick. We have our trip next week." He looked at her as if he was still trying to figure it out. "don't worry, I'm okay, really. I'll talk to Porlycia if it'll make you feel better." He nodded making her smile and shake her head. "you always tell me I worry tomuch." She teased before she leaned back into him as their guild continued their antics.

It was two days before they were supposed to leave on their trip when Lucy was able to make her way to the old woman's home. He had tried to put it off and insisted she was fine but when she started throwing up yesterday she knew Natsu was onto something. So it was time to see what sickness it was. Porlycia had become the unofficial doctor for the guild, reluctantly and still only helped when she felt like it, but she helped more often than not now. She knocked on the door and waited for the angry woman to answer.

"what is it?" she asked harshly.

"I would like to ask you to check me out." Lucy said. "Natsu has been telling he I've smelt sick for a few days and up until yesterday I just felt a little more tired than normal. I just want to make him stop worrying." Lucy explained making the old woman glar at her before she sighed and turned back to the home letting Lucy in.

"tell me what happened yesterday." She said as she wandered over to her table filled with herbs and containers.

"I woke up nauseous and threw up all day yesterday." Lucy said "but I'm fine today. A little unesy when I woke up but nothing else." She shrugged.

The woman looked at her, inspecting her. Lucy shrunk away from the intense gaze as she seemed to stare through her. She hummed and turned away, back to her table. "Natsu said you smell sick?"

"yeah, well he said it was something like that, not like when I was sick before but something. He couldn't explain it." She said watching as she started mixing herbs, crushing them and emptying them into a bottle.

"you're not sick."

"that's what I told him but he's insisting."

"he does smell a change in your scent." Porlycia said making Lucy look at her confused. "it's not sickness he's smelling, it's a change in your hormones. It's a child he smells."

"what?" she half yelled. "I'm pregnant? You have to be kidding." Lucy said shaking her head as the old woman continued her work. "you can't be serious."

"I am. I do not joke about my diagnoses. You are pregnant." She turned handing her a bottle of crushed herbs. "these will help with the nausea. Make it into tea when you feel it. Now get out." He said as Lucy looked at the bottle in her hand completely shocked.

Lucy took a breath and looked back at Porlycia. "you're positive that what it is?" she looked at Lucy before she gave a small nod. Lucy was frozen with shock before she took a shaky breath and nodded. "thank you." She said softly before she turned to leave.

"he will be happy and you both will make wonderful parents." Porlycia said without looking at her. Lucy looked at the woman's back before she smiled and nodded, leaving to head back to the home Natsu and Happy had changed in order to include her in their home.

Lucy took her time walking back, she didn't know what to do. How was she going to tell Natsu, what would they do, how would they take care of the child? She paused as tears came to her eyes. "what are you crying for?" she head making her body tense at the voice. She didn't answer. "Luce?" he said as he walked closer. "what's wrong?" he asked worried now as he gently lifted her head to look at him.

"Natsu…" she said sotly before she leaned into him as he wrapped her in his strong arms. She brought herself back under control before she tried to talk again, not pulling away. "I just got back from Porlycia."

"what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked as worry and fear slipped into his voice, he quickly pulled her away to look down at her. "what's going on?"

Lucy opened her mouth several times but nothing came out before she finally found her voice. "I'm pregnant." She said watching as his eyes went wide and he stared at her. Suddenly he crushed her to him with a chuckle.

"why are you crying?" he asked softly.

Lucy sniffled. "I don't know anything about how to raise a kid." Natsu chuckled again, tightening his arms around her. "it's not like I really had the best parents to learn from."

"that's the only reason you're crying?" he asked. She could hear the worry in his voice and she felt the tension leave him as she nodded and held tight to him. "we may not have the best parents to learn from but look at everyone at the guild." She pulled back and looked at him as he grinned at her. "we can do this."

She couldn't help the smile that spread on her face. She gave a nod. "right." She pulled back to him as they stood just holding each other. "we're going to be parents." She said softly making him smile a real smile as he tightened his arms around her.

"we have to tell everyone!" he cheered as they parted. Lucy shook her head and smiled as they walked slowly towards the guild. Lucy laughed as he seemed to be even more full of energy than he usually was. She sat at the bar and asked for water as Natsu immediately ran off happily joinging a braw.

"he seems very energetic today." Mira laughed.

"what's gotten into him?" Lisanna asked as she sat beside Lucy, all watching Natsu.

"he's happy." Lucy smiled as she looked at him with a smile. "and excited I guess."

"did something good happen?" Mira asked looking at Lucy.

Lucy looked back at the takeover mage and smiled brightly with a nod. "yeah, it did." The two women looked at her, waiting for her to continue and tell them what happened. Lucy glanced back at Natsu before she sighed and shook her head. "I guess you'll hear it sooner or later."

"well? what is it? Don't leave us waiting." Mira said anxious for the information.

Lucy smiled. "Natsu and me are going to have a baby." She smiled as the two women looked at her in completel shock before they cheered drawing the attention of others.

"this calls for a celebration!" Mira called as she cheered happily. Lisanna hugged Lucy, her feelings she held for Natsu when they were children gone. She had become one of their biggest supporters when they first got together.

"what are we celebrating?" Makarov asked curiously as he made his way over in his wheelchair.

"Natsu and Lucy are becoming parents." Mira smiled as he looked stunned before he started to cry, sniffling between words of happiness and praise for becoming parents and sadness and fear for what the child would do as it grew up in the guild.

Erza stepped in, ending the fight, sending the men their separate ways as word made its way around the guild. Cheers and congratulations was passed along and the party got started. Natsu grinned as he sat in the chair beside Lucy still talking with Mira and Lisanna at the bar. "I'm so happy for you, Natsu." Lisanna smiled as she walked over to him. "you two are going to be great parents and Happy will be a good big brother."

"he's going to be great." Natsu smiled as he looked back at Lucy who had turned and nodded with a smile.

"does he know?" she asked looking at the two.

Lucy shook her head. "not yet. He's with Wendy and Carla for the day, so when he comes home we'll tell him." She smiled.

**Line**

Lucy sat at the guild with Levy and Juvia. Natsu, Gajeel and Gray had gone on a job with Erza that had a very large reward. They would be back in a few days. Levy and Lucy worried that having the three men together would not turn out great even with Erza to try to keep the peace. Levy smiled as she touched Lucy's now swollen belly. At eight months along she had no energy and was just becoming more irritated. She had no tolerance for the stupidity of the guild but she was so lonely when she was away from them. Levy made it easier to relax at the guild without freaking out on the others. The twins were off playing with Asuka while Juvia held the sleeping infant boy she and Gray had welcomed into the world four months ago. Lucy smiled as Juvia handed the baby to her, letting her hold the boy while she sighed. It was difficult to care for the infant alone while Gray was on the job.

Lucy wondered how many times she would be in the same position. But she smiled as she imagined her, Levy and Juvia sitting at the booth while their children ran around playing together and the men out on the job, hopefully not destroying things. She smiled as the boy shifted and yawned in her arms.

"he's adorable Juvia." Levy smiled as she gently touched the boy's dark blue hair.

"he has taken after Gray for a lot." Juvia smiled.

"he's got your eyes and type of hair though." Lucy smiled. "an adorable mix of you and Gray." She watched Juvia smile happily. "Storm is the perfect name for the sone of an ice mage and water mage."

"have you and Natsu picked any names yet?" Levy asked.

Lucy smiled. "you ask me that every time. And every time you're going to have to wait until he's born to find out."

"I can't wait. He's going to be so adorable. I hope him and Storm don't follow their fathers." She said making Lucy laugh as Juvia smiled. It was going to take a lot from the women to keep the children from following their father's antics and the three of them were not looking forward to it.

**Line**

Natsu was heping Happy with building his own little gift for his baby brother, when Natsu stood up and looked at the house. "what's wrong?" Happy asked worried.

"I don't know." Natsu said as he and Happy made their way into the house. "Lucy?" he called as he walked into the house. Turning the corner he found her holding her belly and leaning on the counter. "Luce…" he moved to her side quickly. "what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "I've been feeling off all day, I thought it was just the false contractions again but this one…" she shook her head before she smiled at him. "I think it's time."

"time?" Natsu asked as he felt his heart speed up.

"yeah, it's time to meet our son." She smiled brightly watching as fear crept onto his face. "Natsu." She said making him look at her. She had been talking with Levy and Juvia about when the time came and what to do. She felt more confident than ever. She grabbed both sides of his face as they locked eyes. "don't worry. We've been over this. We can do this, us and Happy and our friends. It's time to add to our little family." She smiled making him grin as the thought filtered into his mind. She let go og Natsu's face, letting her hands rest on his shoulder as she looked the worried Happy. "you ready to be a big brother?"

"now?" he asked.

Lucy nodded. "very soon." She said as she shifted and looked back at Natsu. "we should get Porlycia and let her know."

Natsu nodded but it was Happy that spoke up. "I'll go." He smiled. "I want to help. I'll go get her."

"tell her to meet us at the guild." Natsu said before the little cat was off on his mission. Natsu looked back at Lucy who smiled.

"a true fairy tail member, just like master Makarov." She said making Natsu smile. "we should start out. By the time we get there I'm sure it wont be long before he comes along." She said as Natsu touched her belly. The two started walking towards the guild since Lucy was determind that she was fine to walk for now. Natsu worried as they had to stop more often as she held her stomach and moaned in pain. He didn't know what to do, he felt like he was going crazy not being able to help her, or take away the pain.

They finally made it to the guild and he got her up the stairs without many people noticing. "Natsu, Lucy." They heard as Levy, Mira, Erza, Gray and Juvia made their way into the infirmary. "is it time?" Levy asked with a smile as she went to Lucy's other side as she nodded.

"Happy went to get Porlycia." Lucy said before she squeezed Natsu's hand again and groaned as another hard contraction hit.

"breathe, Lu." Levy soothed. "it'll be over in a minute." She said as she rubbed Lucy's back.

"okay." Mira said making everyone look at her. "let's get moving."

"Gray." Erza said. "make sure no one comes up. The infirmary is off limits unless there is an emergency." Gray nodded before he wished Natsu good luck and was off to do his duty. "Juvia, help make sure no one starts crouding around and trying to get through. No one is to come up. Porlycia is the only one." Juvia nodded and left after Gray. "Mira."

"right." Mira nodded. "I'll start bringing everything in."

"I'll go keep an eye for Porlycia and bring her ight up as soon as she gets here." Erza said as she left as well.

"let's get you on the bed." Levy said as Lucy nodded. Natsu gently picked her up and laid her on the bed. Levy gave a small smile as Natsu stayd quiet and stood still for once. he held Lucy's hand waiting for the nex order. "how long have you been in labor?" Levy asked noticing that the contractions were rather close together.

"I don't know." Lucy shook her head. "I guess all day. I though it was just uncomfortable or more false contractions. But there was one really hard one and that's when we came here."

Levy nodded. "well since you waited so long it wont take very long before you get to see your son's little face." Lucy smiled brightly as Levy smirked. Lucy gasped and grabbed Natsu's hand again as she squeezed her eyes shut in pain. "remember to breathe through them. Don't hold your breath, it'll make you pass out. Trust me it's not fun almost passing out during all of this." She smiled. Natsu held her hand tight, he wanted nothing more than to take the pain away but he knew there was nothing he could do. "Natsu, make sure she breathes, I'm going to go see where Porlycia is."

Natsu nodded as she left and Mira finished bringing items into the infirmary. "we're going to meet our little boy." Lucy said with a smile.

Natsu smiled and nodded. "not long now." He agreed before the door opened as Porlycia and Levy came in and the room become busy.

Gray looked at the stairwell when they head Lucy cry out. It was time. In a little while they will have yet another member of the guild, another family member. He smirked, Natsu was going to be a father. The guild members sat silently waiting anxiously for news of the new little one. It was a matter of three hours before Porlycia walked back down the stairs with Levy following, her face alight with pure happiness.

"it's a beautiful little boy!" Levy called out before the guild hall irrupted in cheers and celebrating drinks. She smiled as she walked over to Gajeel standing by Gray and Juvia. "he's beautiful and healthy." She smiled happily.

"how's Lucy and Natsu?" Gray asked. "he didn't pass out did he?" he smirked.

Levy laughed softly and shook her head. "no. he couldn't stop smiling looking at the baby." She smiled at her friend. "I don't think I've ever seen him so happy since I joined the guild." She paused. "I told him to let us know when some of us can go and officially meet the little guy."

"did you hear the name they picked?" Juvia asked and watched Levy shake her head. "I guess we have more waiting then."

It was another hour before Gray caught sight of Natsu slowly walking down the stairs. "so how's it feel?" he asked watching as Natsu grinned at him.

"it's amazing." Natsu said. Gray watched as the usually rambunxous dragon slayer stood still speaking softly. "you want to meet him?" Gray nodded. "Lucy wanted to have you guys, Levy and all come up with Master."

"don't go wandering down there or you'll end up with half of them trying to get up there to see him. I'll tell the others."

Natsu nodded. "thanks." Gra gave a quick nod. He had been through this, Natsu had done the same for him when Storm was born. He wandered back throught he guild, softly passing the word to their close friends to quietly make their way upstairs.

As htye walked in they found Natsu standing beside the bed talking to Lucy who was propped up on the pillows with a bright smile, holding a bundle in her arms. "do we get a name now?" Levy asked as she led the group closer. Erza was heloing Makarov stand as they had decided to not use the wheelchair. The group watched as Lucy shifted and gently moved the blanket so that the newborn's head was more visable to everyone.

"everyone meet Nashi Igneel Dragneel." She smiled brightly as their friends smiled watching as Nashi shifted around showing off blond hair.

"he's adorable." Mira smiled as he yawned and settled back down.

"I hope he doesn't take after his father." Makarov smirked as Natsu grinned proudly.

"hey there, little Nashi." Levy said as she gently held the newborn as he blinked his eyes. Lucy smiled as Natsu took a seat on the bed beside her as they watched Nashi be passed around their friends. Gray smirked as he took his son so Juvia could hold the newborn.

**Line**

Lucy sighed as she sat with Levy. Gajeel had gone on a quick job leaving Levy with the twins once again. The now ten year old twins were definitely trouble makers, always egging on the six year old Storm and Nashi. While the four year old Luna and three year old Kuro always tried to keep up with their brothers and the other kids. Natsu was in charge of entertaining the kids for now while they waited for Gray and Juvia to arrive back from their job.

"they're going to be worse than all of us, arnt they?" Lucy asked making Levy smile.

"probably. It looks like too much of their fathers were passed on and not enough of us." The two women smiled. "but it could be worse. At least they'll have us to try to keep them in line a bit."

"yeah, you've got a point there. Now that I think about it, Natsu hasn't been destroying nearly as many things since we started working together. He's learned to control himself over the years, especially since Nash was born." Lucy smiled as the children charged and tackled Natsu.

"it's crazy how we all went from kids in this guild to warriors in an insane war to sitting ehre as real families. Families that came about because of crazy reasons."

"an obsession, a fight between guilds, a book and a heart." Lucy smiled. She and Natsu's real relationship all started with a book that held his life and a heart that held all that she had.


End file.
